Mr Taxi! (?)
by LazyPikamin
Summary: kyuhyun seorang supir taksi yang harus dihadapi dengan seseorang yang mempunyai masalah besar dan dia harus ikut untuk menyeselaikan masalah besar itu dengan seksama masalah apa itu? **summary singkat warning;M-Preg, yaoi/gs?, abal2an, geje lagi
1. Chapter 1

Title; Mr. Taxi! (?)

Main; suju member (tebak sendiri ok)

Rated; T

Genre; Romance,comedy (000%)

Peringatan; OOC, Miss Typo, typo(s) , EYD tidak sesuai,M-Preg,Yaoi/gs? (?),no NCan ok,no yadong ok, abal ok,cerita sinettron siapkan batu dan alat tajam ok dan terus-terusan (?)

Summary; kyuhyun seorang supir taksi yang harus ikut campur terhadap hidup seseorang yang mengalami masalah sangat besar dia juga jadi ikut menyelesaikannyajuga

Mr. Taxi

chapter 1

malam langit begitu hitam dihari ini tak ada bintang atau ciptaan tuhan yang muncul dilangit hitam terlihat tak benerang,terlihat suram sesuram seseorang yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan seperti menunggu orang di sebrang jalan.  
orang itu bermata sembab,matanya merah seperti kemasuk bawang tapi ini serius dia menangis menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sudah berkali-kali ia menghapus krystal bening yang keluar dari matanya tapi hasilnya ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya itu dan ternyata hidung memeler begitu deras bukan krystal lagi tapi sudah menjadi gula cair kental berasa asin di rasanya ia berteriak begitu kencang tetapi ia malu di bilang orang gila oleh orang2 yang berlalu lalang malah ia mengeraskan tangisannya sama2 di lihat orang2 juga.  
"semua namja sama saja"hanya kalimat ini yang bisa ia keluar dari bibirnya,hatinya sudah dipenuhi dengan kekesalan dan menyesal.

ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyetop itu sekarang sudah ada dihadapannya,ia membuka pintu taksi terduduk dibelakang sang supir.

"agashi mau kemana?" tanya supir taksi itu sambil mengaca, merapikan rambutnya dan melihat penumpangnya sedang menghapus air matanya

"aku terjatuh...hiks...dan tak bisa...huweee...bangkit lagi...hiks...aku tenggelam dalam...hiks...srottt(suara dari hidung) lautan luka...hiks...srott huweee...aku tersesat...hiks...huwee..."kata namja itu tangisnya semakin menjadi matanya semakin memerah sembab mungkin matanya sudah tak menggosok matanya keras sedangkan supir di depannya hanya melongo

"ah mianhae agashi,ini salahku ya! mianhae agashi mau kemana?" tanya supir itu lagi sambil menenangkan san penumpang dengan menggerakkan ke2 tangan yang mendorong-dorong udara sambil memegang tekuk leher belakangnya lalu menundukan kepalanya

"han..hiks..ya..hiks..itu...hiks..yang..hiks..kau..hiks...tanya..hiks..dari..hiks..tadi..hiks..aku..hiks bosan..hiks"orang itu ingin menenangkan dirinya tapi masih tersenguk-senguk

"mianhae agashi tapi ini taksi jadi saya harus menuruti kemana yang anda tuju"ucap supir itu panjang lebar

"ya..hiks kau lantang sekali memanggilku agashi aku ini NAMJA dasar pabo bawalah aku kemana saja!"suruh namja itu pada sang supir yang sedikit ketakutan karena tiba2 ia berteriak marah

"mianhae tapi agashi,maunya kemana?"tanya sang supir polos dan lagi membuat hati namja di belakangnya sudah tak tahan ingin menjambak rambutnya yang sedikit ikal itu

"sudah kubilang aku ini namja punya telinga gak?dan sudah kubilang bawalah aku kemana saja jadi terserah kau ok,aku sudah malas berbicara dengan namja apalagi sepertimu"ia memalingkan mukanya sedari tadi menahan air matanya diganti dengan amarah yang ingin ia luapkan seluap-luapnya dan si supir telah menjadi tempat pelampiasannya

"mianhae tuan mian2 saya memang salah"

"ne kau memang salah,SALAH"katanya menekan kata salah sebanyak dua seperti tampang tak berdosa memarahi orang yang tidak ia kenal bahkan seorang supir yang sedaritadi hanya mengucapkan kata maaf dari mulutnya.

namja itu bernama lee sungmin bahkan ia tak pantas dipanggil namja karena dia berparas sangat manis,ia masih menahan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca  
'aku sudah bosan hidup selalu saja aku sial terus bertemu namja melulu padahal aku namja memang aku ini pabo tak berguna mending aku hilang saja tak ada yang menkhawatirkanku ini'batinnya tetesan air matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai memudar  
sungmin melihat kearah depan ia melihat sesuatu yaitu tanda pengenal sang supir taksi yang polos itu

nama:cho kyuhyun  
ttl:3 februari 1986  
pekerjaan:supir taksi junior(masih kecil)  
tempat tinggal:seoul,belah kulon jalan sakura putih  
:6645870

sungmin menatap foto dan si supir itu. 'kyeopta tapi pabbo' gumamnya sambil tertawa meremehkan dan memalingkan mukanya. sang supir masih fokus mengendarai. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh bergejolak dari perutnya yamg ingin mengeluarkan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelahnya lagi memegang perutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka pintu kaca pintu yang ada disebelahnya.

"huuuuuuwwweeeeeek huekk hoeekkk nngghh huweeekkk"ia membeka mulutnya keluarkan sesuatu itu atau yang bisa di sebut muntah

"tuan gwenchanayo?"Tanya supir itu lembut atau sebut saja cho kyhyun yang ingin memberhentikan taksinya itu

"sudah jalan saja jangan pedulikan aku kaukan supir apa urusanmu dasar pabo!"ucap sungmin begitu judes terdengar dari bibirnya. 'aish pabo kenapa terjadi disaat begini'ia masih menutup mulutnya "bisakah kau menyetir jangan ngebut dong" marah sungmin lagi

"mi..an..hae" jawab si supir itu tergagap-gagap dan tertunduk

Kepanjang ya? Atau mau dipanjangin? **Ngajak ribut

Jam sudah menunjukan 1 malamnya jalan raya sedikit sepi. Taksi itu masih membawa penumpang ,galak lagi. 'kapan berhentinya'batin kyuhyun sang supir taksi itu yang kecapean memutar setir yang tak berhenti ia gerak-gerakkan tanpa sepatah katapun kyuhyun tak mengeluh dan memang jika di dengar oleh penumpangnya yang super judes itu maka tak ada kata berhenti mengucapkan kata pabo dari sudah melewati seluruh bagian kota seoul kecuali sungai han river.

Taksi itu akhirnya melewati sungai han river.'apa aku berhenti disini saja ya?' sungmin akhirnya memberhentikan jalan-jalannya yang sama sekali tak bermanfaat dan memang tak berguna mengelilingi seoul tanpa mengunjungi tempat2nya.

"sudah disini saja berhenti" teriak sungmin yang dari tadi tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun setelah insiden muntah yang menjijikan itu. Taksipun berhenti tepat di sungai han river tepatnya di pinggir yang masih daratan.

"200ribu won tuan"ucap supir itu

"MWOO.. 200ribu aish kau bercanda hah?"akhirnya sungmin mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil semua uang terakhirnya. Ia berikan 300ribu won dengan penuh amarah ia lempar ke mukanya "puas kau dasar pabo!"

BBLAAAMMM

Sungmin membanting pintu taksi itu dan menuju kearah sungai han river dengan penuh amarahnya

'sabar2 cho kyuhyun,yang penting sudah dibayar'batin kyuhyun sambil menyetir kembali taksinya. karena cape kyuhyun akhirnya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar dan

JEEEEBBBUUUUURRRRR…

Kyuhyun si supir taksi keluar dari taksinya itu dan melihat seseorang yang menceburkan diri ke sungai berlari menuju sungai han river

"TUUUANNN kau dimana?"teriak kyuhyun kepada seseorang itu. seseorang itu adalah penumpangnya yang tadi pikir panjang kyuhyun menceburkan dirinya

JJJBBBBYYYuUUUUURRRR

TBC or end ?

Annyeong

Ini ff pertama yang aku publish buatan aku,bagaimana? Pasti jelek ya…

Hehehe memang menurut aku juga jelek hehehe **kalo gitu ngapain buat

Ehhhhh Ehhhhhh GOMAWOOO and GANSHAMNIDA yang udah baca and ngereview

Don't forget R n R

Jangan lupa tinggakanl sampah dengan melalui review ok2

GANSHAMNIDA


	2. Chapter 2

Title; Mr. Taxi! (?)

Main; Kyuhyun , Sungmin , member lain menyusul

Rated; T

Genre; Romance,comedy (000%)

Peringatan; OOC, Miss Typo, typo(s) , EYD tidak sesuai,M-Preg,Yaoi/gs , abal ok,cerita sinettron siapkan batu dan alat tajam ok dan terus-terusan (?)

Summary; kyuhyun seorang supir taksi yang harus ikut campur terhadap hidup seseorang yang mengalami masalah sangat besar dia juga jadi ikut menyelesaikannya juga

Mr. Taxi

chapter 2

Sungmin menatap air sungai han tercerminlah wajahnya yang begitu manis dan cantik. Ia malah menyumpah-serapahkan wajahnya dengan kata kasar dan melemparkan batu ke sungai sampai air sungai itu muncrat2. 'Sungai han ternyata dalam juga batunya tenggelam,apa sekarang saja'

Ternyata orang disebrang sana melihat gerak-gerik sungmin dari kejauhan siapa kalo bukan cho kyuhyun sang supir penasaran.  
Sungmin menjauh dari sungai dengan lari mundur,kyuhyun merasa aneh ia masih menatap sungmin di kejauhan

Drap drap drap  
suara lari sungmin menuju sungai han tunggu sebentar sungai han kan dalam,dia mau berenang

JEEEBBBUUURR  
Sungmin menceburkan dirinya ke sungai han membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam dan memang itu niatnya. Sungmin sudah tak kuat lagi oksigen di dalam paru-paru sudah mulai menipis,gelembung2 oksigen keluar dari mulutnya,dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang mengikuti kedalaman air.

beberapa menit kemudian...  
Kyuhyun mulai terkejut karena penumpangnya tadi belum menampakkan kepalanya dari air mungkin dikira mau berenang. Tapi ingat ini malamkan? akhirnya kyuhyun berlari menuju sungai han,melihat gelembung dari permukaan air.

"TUAANN kau dimana?" teriak kyuhyun tapi tak ada jawaban.

JBYYUUUURR  
Tanpa pikir panjang ia menceburkan dirinya

Dengan cekatan kyuhyun menarik tubuh sungmin yang sudah lemas dan memeluknya dengan satu tangan segera naik keatas permukaan.

"Haaahhh..."kyuhyun berhasil kepermukaan meletakan tubuh sungmin yang sudah memucat  
"tuan iroena iroena" ucap kyuhyun sambil menepuk wajahnya yang pucat itu. Kyuhyun memegang nadi namja manis itu memang masih berdetak tapi kyu merasa takut.

"Aigoo ottokheyo? kerumah sakit sajalah" kyuhyun menggendong sungmin bahkan kyuhyun tidak mengenal sungmin sudah seenaknya saja meggendongnya dengan ala bridal style salahkan sungmin yang ingin tenggelam. Kyu membawa sungmin ke taksinya dengan cepat dan rasa gelisah menyelimuti hatinya.

-skip time-

"Apakah anda kerabat dari Lee Sungmin?" kata dokter berkacamata pada kyuhyun yang terduduk menunggu.

"Siapa Lee Sungmin?aku tak mengenalnya" geleng kyu dengan polosnya.

"Yang tadi kau tolong tuan" dokter itu menghela nafas kesal dikarenakan penuturan kyuhyun.

"Oh bukan dokter dia itu hmmmm..  
penumpang taksi saya" kyuhyun menggaruk tekuk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal lalu membungkuk 45 derajat memaklumi ke paboannya.

"Ayo sekarang kita obrolkan ini semua di ruangan saya" ajak sang dokter menuju ruangannya,kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesampainya di ruangan sang dokter, menyuruhnya duduk di kursi konsultasi pasien.

"Jadi begini namamu siapa?apa kau bisa menjaga rahasia?" tanya dokter berkaca mata dengan posisi kedua tangan saling berkaitan dengan jari-jarinya dan menaruhnya di meja,menaruh kedua tangan di depan mulut.

"Cho kyuhyun imnida,sepertinya aku bisa menjaga rahasia tapi rahasia apa?" dokter itu mengangguk kacamatanya mengkilat sebentar. Ia yakin bawah kyuhyun bisa menjaga rahasia.

"Jadi begini aku Kim joong won dokter yang pernah memeriksa Lee Sungmin di waktu yang lalu,sebenarnya dia sedang hamil" jelas dokter Kim Jong Woon

"Oh hamil ohh"  
1 detik  
2 detik  
3 abad  
"MWOO.. hamil dia kan namja dokter,kau bercanda ya?" kanget Kyuhyun lama banget

"Aku serius mana ada dokter yang bohong dasar pabo" dokter itu jadi ikut2an bilang pabo dan makin menjadi sewot.

"Liat saja nih!" dokter kim memberi surat yang tertera disana bahwa memang seorang lee sungmin hamil menginjak satu bulan. Kyuhyun ternganga kaget sembari melempar kertasnya itu kearah lain.

"Ya! kenapa kau lempar eoh?" dokter kim tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi yang sudah meledak dari kepalanya yang besar. Kyuhyun hanya bingung karena membayangan bagaimana jika bayi itu makin besar berarti perutnya juga besar seperti yeoja saja,mengerikan itulah pikir kyu saat ini

"Dokter serius?jadi keadaannya bagaimana?" kyuhyun melotot kearah dokter kim jong woon membiarkannya menjadi takut.

"Biasa saja! ehek ehem jadi begini lee sungmin memiliki keistimewaan yaitu itu bisa bayi yang perutnya itu selamat,untung saja...  
mungkin tuhan masih menyayangi dia dan bayinya" jelas dokter kim joongwon membetulkan kacamata yang sedikit berkilat.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam,sedangkan dokter kim itu menjelaskannya agar jangan terlalu histeris dan berbagai opini yang ia keluarkan dari kepalanya yang besar diobrolkan dengan kyuhyun  
.

.

.

.

"euungghh"erang sungmin membuka matanya yang masih remang2,mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Sungmin melihat orang disebelahnya terduduk dikursi dan tersenyum begitu lembut. Ia merasa senang sekaligus ngefly rasanya

"Kau malaikat mautku,ayo kita pulang (ke akhirat) aku sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat pulang" wajah sungmin seketika menjadi cerah seperti mendapat hadiah 100 milyar won. Senyumnya begitu membahagiakan walau tujuannya ingin pulang (ke akhirat).

'Namja ini sudah gila ternyata,berarti ngapain aku bawa ke rumah sakit harusnya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Aku menolong orang gila yang ingin pulang (ke akhirat) seharusnya aku biarkan saja' gumam Kyuhyun yang tadi memberi Sungmin senyum lembutnya

"Tapi wajahmu mirip... siapa ya?kok seperti pernah melihat di suatu tempat" Sungmin tersenyum habis penuturannya atau ucapnya itu

"Ehh sebenarnya aku..."

"Ah... malaikat mautku aku sudah tau kok diam saja dan gendong aku (ke akhirat)oke?" sungmin memotong pembicaraan kyuhyun yang belum selesai. Kyuhyun mulai merasa aneh pada orang disebelahnya.

"Tunggu aku..." kyuhyun belum selesai menyeselaikan perkataannya langsung terdiam ketika tangan manis menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang putih dan lebih besar dari namja manis yang disebelahnya itu.

"Mianhamnida,tuan Lee aku ini bukan malaikat mautmu tapi aku ini yang menyelamatkanmu dari keinginan untuk tenggelam di sungai han dan seharusnya aku membiarkanmu karena kau ingin mati,sekali lagi mianhamnida" kyuhyun membungkukkan badan berkali-kali,tangan sungmin langsung terlepas dari kulitnya yang putih itu.

"Kauu... darimana kau tau namaku darimana? haahh... (marah ceritanya) jadi aku belum mati,kau memang pabbo. Aku ingat sekarang kau supir taksi yang nemou2 pabo,masa aku harus bunuh diri lagi issshh... pabo!" murka sungmin yang perlahan mengepalkan tangan kanan sambil mengutuk orang disebelanya.

Sekelibat ide gila menghampiri otak sungmin yang sudah mengebul asapnya pun kemana2. Sungmin memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang mulus tapi penuh dengan dosa tertancap oleh jarum impuls. Tangan kirinya sudah ingin merobek impuls ditangan kanannya dengan sekaligus agar darah merahnya keluar semuanya

SREETT... (ceritanya suara) Sedikit lagi sungmin membuka impuls di tangan kanannya perlahan sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Ya,kau jangan banyak tingkah lepaskan tangan kotor itu menjijikan,jangan menghalangi kematianku lagi" teriak sungmin,sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan genggaman tangan kyuhyun yang hendak menghentikan ide gila sungmin. Tetapi tangan kyuhyun tetap mencengkram tangan sungmin sedikit erat

"Andwae,kau masih mengandung anak yang tak berdosa diperutmu,apa kau tak merasa berdosa?"

DeG (alay)

Jantung sungmin seakan berhenti mungkin terkejut atas penuturan yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun yang jadi serba tahu itu kan dia dulunya serba tempe nah berubah jadi tahu.(mulai ngaco,abaikan ya hehe)

"Kau nghh..."perut sungmin langsung bergejolak sedetik kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulut simsalabimmm ada kadabra!  
taunya muntah.  
Sungmin mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya tepat di pangkuan kyuhyun.

"Tuan dengar! aku tahu namamu dan kehamilan itu semua diberi tahu oleh dokter kim.  
Kau jorok jangan muntah disini huuuuwaaa..." ucap kyuhyun segera mengambil tisue yang tersimpan indah di meja dekat kasur,lalu mengelap muntahan di pangkuannya

"Jadi anak yang ku kandung ini belum gugur juga,lebih baik huu..." sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya menahan muntahan itu. Sebuah tempat muntah mungkin untuk muntah disodorkan kyuhyun untuk sungmin.

"huweek... aahh si... huuek..." kelanjutan kata yang sungmin keluarkan adalah kata sial. Tanpa berhenti sungmin terus mengeluarkan muntah terasa pusing dan berdenyut-denyut,ia menidurkan dirinya tanpa ucap sepatah katapun dan marahnya mungkin ingin menenangkan dirinya yang sudah lemas akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu menghembuskan napasnya lega. Dirinya malah lebih cape dibanding sungmin,sudah ditolong malah dimarahi habis2an nasibnya memang sial, kasian-kasian. Tak ingin mengganggu tuan lee yang suka marah2,dan sekarang sedang tertidur nyenyak akhirnya kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dengan tidur di sofa kamar rawat walau keras tapi membuatnya sedikit tenang.  
.

.

.

.

Jam 9 tepat nyatanya mereka belum bangun di karenakan mereka tidur jam 2malam.

'Tinung... tinung... drrt'

Suara handphone kyuhyun bergetar. Membuat namja berperawak kyeopta ini terbangun sambil mengacak rambut yang kusut semakin menjadi kusut. Ia menekan tombol hijau yang tertera di layar handphone sentuhnya.

"Yeoboseyo" kyuhyun langsung menguap,matanya masih tertutup kembali,dan rasa pegal menjalar ke leher.

'KYUNNIE,SETORANMU MANA HAAHH?!' teriak orang yang ada di handphonenya membuat kyuhyun harus menutup telingannya

"Mianhamnida sajangnim,saya masih ada urusan mungkin sebentar lagi aku kesana hoamm,tenang saja sajangnim"

'TAPI INGAT! setoranmu harus lebih dari biasanya ok?' orang di handphone kyuhyun mulai sedikit tenang nada bicaranya.

"Ok sajangnim jaljayo"

'ehh tunggu ini bukan malam,pabo kau seda...' kyuhyun langsung menekan tombol berhenti ingin melanjutkan tidur.

'Tinung... tinung... drrtt'

"Isshh ada apa lagi sih?" gerutu kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya sedikit kesal diraut wajahnya karena kesempatan di dunia mimpinya hilang lagi.

"Yeoboseyo,waeyo?"

'hyung sekarang kau ada dimana?' suara orang di handphone itu terdengar khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas berusaha tenang atau menahan amarahnya.

"Hospital Seoul, tak usah khawatir bukan hyung yang sakit kok"

'Lalu hyung ngapain disana?' tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku mengantar orang gila"

'MWO... orang gila,apa hyung yang orang gila hahaha' kyuhyun mulai memanas sudah diberi ucapan selain pabo bertambah jadi gila.

"Ya,kau berisik! hyung akan pulang kok,dasar manja. Tidak ada sehari doang kau mengkhawatirkan ku"

'Soalnya aku buat makanan untukmu kalo sudah pulang,otte?' kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"ok aku tunggu,sudah pulsanya mau habis nih (emang di korea ada pulsa ya?) sudah ya pay pay..."

'pay 2 hyung..' helaan napas lega keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia berharap semoga tidak ada lagi yang meneleponnya atau memarahinya. Kyuhyun segera menidurkan tubuhnya yang ingin hancur itu ke pangkuan sofa yang seperti dipenuhi oleh jarum itu.

"GYAAAA…" Sungmin terbangun dengan teriak begitu keras sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

'Ada apa lagi sih… berisik banget' rutuk Kyuhyun reflek terbangun dari tidurnya yang terbilang buruk.

"Tuan Lee,gwenchanayo?" Tanya Kyuhyun suara terdngar lembut.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE

Anyyeong Haseyo,

Pertama-tama dan yang paling utama mianhae sekali karena lama updatenya,banyak yang nunggu (ngarep banget), bertele-tele,dan ini yang terpenting tanda bacanya masih acak adul maaf ya bukannya aku gak suka huruf besar ada disini dan disana dikarenakan author menulisnya di hp bukan dikomputer,mianhae bagi yang merasa terganggu atas tanda baca dan **gomawo **sudah memberitahu. Author menunggu di kritik kembali boleh senang,sedih,PEDES juga boleh pokoknya

**I need your review**  
soalnya author masih ece-ece yang namanya ff,menyusun kata itu yang paling susah menurut author hehe…  
udah ahh ntar malah jadi curcol (siapa suruh) pokoknya GOMAWO and saranghaeyo udah baca ini ff sekali lagi **GOMAWO**

**Special GOMAWO and SARANGHAE**:

**Dian minimin mls login , **** 17**** , ****Liaa , ****nannaa**** ,****BbuingBbuing137**** , ****MinnieGalz , ****GaemSMl**** , ****cho han kyo 137**** , ****Guest , **

pay... pay...  
see you next chapter  
GOMAWO


	3. Chapter 3

Title; Mr. Taxi! (?)

Main; Kyuhyun , Sungmin , member lain menyusul

Rated; T

Genre; Romance,comedy (000%)

Peringatan; OOC, Miss Typo, typo(s) , EYD tidak sesuai,M-Preg,Yaoi/gs , abal ok,cerita sinettron siapkan batu dan alat tajam ok dan terus-terusan (?)

Summary; kyuhyun seorang supir taksi yang harus ikut campur terhadap hidup seseorang yang mengalami masalah sangat besar dia juga jadi ikut menyelesaikannya juga

Mr. Taxi

chapter 3

"Sudah kubilang aku takkan tanggung jawab atas semuanya dasar tukang tipu"

"Tapi ini sungguhan aku sedang mengandung anakmu ini pokoknya kau harus membiaya bayi kita ini" ucap Sungmin berusaha tak mengeluarkan air matanya yang ingin keluar. Namja yang dihadapannya hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Kita heh kau ingat pekerjaanmu apa?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan terus menundukkan kepalanya,air matanya meluncur seketika. Namja itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau adalah PELACUR.. CUR.. CUR... CUR..." sungmin langsung menutup telinganya setelah mendengar ucapan namja itu.

"Ani ani GYAAAA…"

.

.

"GYAAAA…" Sungmin terbangun

dengan teriak begitu keras sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

'Ada apa lagi sih… berisik banget' rutuk Kyuhyun reflek terbangun dari tidurnya yang terbilang buruk.

"Tuan Lee,gwenchanayo?" Tanya Kyuhyun suara terdngar lembut.

Kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin yang berkenal bahkan mungkin bisa jadi atau memang tidak berkenalan sama sekali. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi disamping ranjang namja manis itu.

"Mau apa kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku,dasar rakyat jelata" ucap Sungmin begitu polos malah polos banget. Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan biasa saja mungkin sudah nasibnya begitu.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya tuan lee" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut tak ada tanda marah dari wajahnya.

"Heee terserah kau,aku mending mati saja" ucap Sungmin menepuk kepalanya yang sudah banyak membingungkan dirinya sendiri. Sungmin melihat pergelangan tangannya sudah tidak ada apa-apa. 'Aku bisa keluar yay' ucap Sungmin dalam hati dan cengar-cengir sendiri seperti orang gila. Sungmin turun dari ranjang,dan berlari menuju pintu kamar rawat.

"Tuan jangan berlari" perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung mengejar tapi apa daya ia sudah tertinggal oleh Sungmin.

"Aigoo cape sekali haaa" ucap sungmin menghela napas sedikit lega. Sungmin menyembunyikan dirinya disuatu ruangan gelap sangat gelap,ia berusaha mencari tombol untuk menyalakan ruangan itu.

Klik-

DeG

dEg

DEG (suara jantung alay)

"GYAAAA..." Sungmin melihat mayat yang ditutupi kain hanya terlihat kaki mereka yang sudah memucat. Dengan perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke pangkuan lantai yang dingin itu tanpa sadarkannya diri (dibaca: pingsan)

"Untung aku tak mengejarnya sampai ruang mayat,bisa mati aku" ujar Kyuhyun berada di koridor rumah sakit.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya (dibaca: taksi). Suasana didalamnya begitu hening bukannya kyu sendiri tetapi ia ditemani oleh orang yang ingin ia bunuh tapi gak tega juga. Hening tak ada yang mau memecah keheningan taksi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas,ia sedikit pusing.

"Tuan rumahmu dimana?" ucap kyuhyun akhirnya memecahkan keheningan. Mata sungmin membulat sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

'Aigoo bagaimana ini aku tak punya apartemen saja kemarin baru sekarang tak punya pekerjaan,sepeser uangpun aku tak punya' sungmin membatin wajahnya menjadi suram sangat suram.

"Apakah kau punya tempat tinggal?" tanya sungmin ketus.

"Ne memang kenapa?" jawab kyuhyun santai. Sungmin tersenyum licik dan terkekeh kecil tapi terlihat menyeramkan.

"Aku mau tinggal dirumahmu"

CKKIIITTT

Sungmin tersungkur kedepan untungnya tidak luka,ia kan sudah memakai selti belt. Taksi itu terhenti karena kyuhyun terkejut atas ucapan sungmin tadi. "Ya! kenapa kau menghentikan taksimu yaish appo" bentak sungmin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit terbentur.

"Mianhae tapi aku ini orang miskin,rumahku kecil dan-" kyuhyun terhenti dengan kata-katanya.

"Gwenchanayo,aku tak akan merepotakanmu dan berlama-lama sampai aku dapat pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal kembali. Aku akan membayar sewa rumahmu,bagaimana?" sungmin mengangkat kedua alisnya terlihat senyum liciknya tapi tidak rasa licik dihatinya. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya,beban semakin berat.

'Izinin gak yah,izinin gak yah tapi ya sudahlah' kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan,memandang sungmin yang berharap-harap. Sungmin berubah wajahnya menjadi senang,senyum bahagia ia keluarkan. "Kamshamnida atas bantuannya" kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kembali.

'Kenapa dia jadi berubah,tadi ketus dan sekarang tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dirumahku saja tolong aku' kyuhyun kembali menyetir mobilnya dengan sedikit cepat.

.

.

"Sungmin-sshi ini dia rumahku,mian memang jelek" kyuhyun menunjukan rumahnya. Sungmin masuk kedalam gerbang besar rumah milik kyuhyun. Sungmin terheran-heran mengapa orang miskin punya gerbang rumah segede ini,apa jangan-jangan ia orang kaya yang pura-pura miskin atau jangan- jangan...

Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul dikepalanya setelah melihat rumah kyuhyun.

Ketika sungmin masuk terdapat rumah khas korea agak luas (bayangin aja rumahnya kaya drama personal taste atau you are my destiny) tapi bedanya disamping rumah itu ada kebun sayur dan pohon apel yang sudah berbuah. Mata sungmin berbinar disana juga ada ayunan yang terkait dengan pohon apel. Sungmin langsung berlari ke pohon apel itu memduduki ayunan.

"Rumahmu bagus aku suka mungkin aku akan berlama-lama disini" Sungmin tersenyum sembari mengayun tubuhnya kedepan dan belakang.

"Hyuungg bogoshipo" teriak seseorang berlari menuju Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya. Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan perlakuan seseorang itu.

"Kau ini adik yang manja sekali baru satu hari saja ditinggalkan,dasar" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Hyung itu siapa?" tunjuk adiknya Kyuhyun pada orang yang sedang naik ayunan.

"Oh itu dia sungmin-sshi,yang kata aku orang gila waktu ditelepon kamu" bisik Kyuhyun. Namdongsaengnya hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Hyung kau pasti lapar ayo kita makan" namdongsaengnya menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Waaa" ketika adiknya berbalik ia terkejut melihat Sungmin yang melotot.

"Dia siapa Kyuhyun-sshi" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Dia adikku Cho Kibum,ayo kita makan" kyuhyun yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari mereka berdua menarik tangan kedua orang itu masuk kerumah. Sungmin cengong pasrah dengan kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"Wah mahanan mu henah hekahi nyam nyam" ucap kyuhyun mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Dongsaengnya hanya menggeleng,seperti orang yang seratus tahun tidak makan pikirnya. Sedangkan sungmin hanya menatap makanannya nanar.

"Sungmin-sshi,kau manis dan cantik lagi. Hyung kau dapat darimana ini yeoja?aku juga mau hehe" ucap Kibum polo,gak tau dia. Sungmin geram setiap kali bertemu namja pasti dibilang yeoja sesuai dengan penampilannya sekarang serba pink.

"Aku namja" suara bass Sungmin keluar,kibum membulatkan matanya. Kibum kemudian tertawa lepas diikuti kyuhyun sampai tersedak. "Kenapa kalian tertawa memangnya lucu hah" geram Sungmin. Mereka berdua malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kibum memegang perutnya yang sakit sembari mengusap air matanya yang keluar.

"Sungmin-sshi kau lucu bilang namja ngak usah pake suara bass,itu mengerikan" ucap Kibum meneruskan ucapannya dengan tertawa. Sungmin mukanya memerah malu dan marah bercampur aduk.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah jam dinding rumahnya. "Bummie,hyung harus berkerja lagi,gomawo makanannya. Aku harus pergi sekarang,annyeong" Kyuhyun berdiri dan menghilang dari ruang tengah menuju taksinya.

"Annyeong hyung" teriak Kibum. Sungmin memalingkan mukanya setelah Kibum menatapnya. "Sungmin-sshi makanlah jangan ragu-ragu,nanti nasinya nangis lho kaukan namja" kibum terkekeh ia tekan kata namja dengan suara bass. Sungmin benar-benar marah,tapi suara perut memangilnya. Dengan susah payah perlahan ia masukan satu sendok penuh makanannya. Sungmin kunyah perlahan makanan itu,ia takut kalau muntah kembali. Perutnya bergejolak ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu,segerakan ia menutup mulutnya kemudian lari-lari ngak jelas.

"Kau ingin ke kamar mandi?" Kibum menebak-nebak dibalas anggukan keras Sungmin. Kibum menunjukan ruang kecil dengan telunjuknya.

Sungmin mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Kibum menatapnya diluar kamar mandi. Sungmin mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Sungmin-sshi kau baik-baik saja? wajahmu memucat apa kau masuk angin?" tanya Kibum panjang. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan,mukanya memucat lemas rasanya.

"Kau duduk dulu, aku akan bawakan air hangat" suruh Kibum pada Sungmin,Kibum langsung berlari menuju dapur. Sungmin terduduk di sofa sambil memijat jidatnya. "Ini air hangatnya" ucap kibum menyodorkan air hangat. Sungmin meminumnya pelan. Kibum meletakkan punggung tangannya ke jidat Sungmin.

"Apa-apaan kau jangan sentuh" bentak Sungmin menepis tangan kibum. Wajahnya memerah.

"eh mianhae,tapi jidatmu panas. Sepertinya kau masuk angin. Aku ambil obat dulu"

"Ani jangan aku tak suka obat lebih baik begini" tolak Sungmin. Sungmin kembali meminum air hangatnya. Akhirnya Kibum mengalah dan terdiam di tempat.

"oh kalo begitu,aku siapkan kamar untukmu" ucap Kibum sambil menarik tangan Sungmin lembut.

"Gomawo,mian merepotkan" Sungmin menundukan kepala,ia mengikuti langkah kibum.

.

.

Sungmin tidur-tiduran di atas kasur tipis milik keluarga Kyuhyun. Melihat semuanya dekor rumah korea yang sederhana,ruang tidur tatami. (apalah itu namanya,author tak tau) Sungmin memejamkan matanya yang memang terasa ngantuk. Sambil berfikir bagaimana ia mendapatkan kerja yang lebih layak dibandingkan yang dulu. Yaitu sebagai PELACUR namja, itulah pekerjaannya dulu wajarkan di korea ada pekerjaan seperti itu tapi lakukan pekerjaan itu bersama namja lagi.

Ia mengelus lembut perutnya. Air matanya mengalir perlahan demi perlahan melewati pipi mulusnya dan putih. Air mata hangat itu ia hilangkan dengan punggung tangannya. Sungmin menambah tangisannya itu,ia berfikir kalo ia orang tersial mungkin di dunia sama dunia akhirat.

"Kenapa-kenapa ini terjadi padaku Tuhan aku ini namja,tapi mengapa aku bisa mengandung apakah dosaku pada-Mu begitu banyak sehingga Kau menghukumku?" lirih sungmin membalik tubuhnya kearah kanan sekalian memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sungmin melirik kearah jam. Masih jam 1 siang pikirnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Ia posisikan dirinya duduk di atas kasur. 'Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?' gumam sungmin,mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

"Kyunnie mana setoranmu hari ini?" tanya sang sajangnim,bandar taksi dan juga menggaji kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napas,memberi beberapa ribu won lumayan banyak ia berikan pada sang sajanhnim. "wow seperti biasa kau memang bisa diandalkan,bagus-bagus aku akan menaikkan gaji otte?" kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

"Gamshamnida Hangeng sajangnim" kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Sajangnim itu meletakkan kedua tangan ke bahu kyuhyun terus menepuknya.

"Sekarang kau boleh bebas,tapi ingat besok kau harus pagi-pagi kesininya ne?" sajangnim itu tersenyum.

"Gamshamnida,ne aku akan pagi-pagi sekali untuk kemari. Kalo begitu saya pamit dulu sajangnim,Gamshamnida." kyuhyun menundukan kepala berkali-kali sampai selesai ia meninggal perlahan sang sajangnim. Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menuju motor scoppynya (?). Kenapa kyu menggunakan motor scoppy? karena taksi yang ia gunakan di simpan dibandarnya dan balik pulang kerumah pake motornya itu. Motor kebanggaan appanya kyu. Kyuhyun memakai helm bulatnya (ya iyalah bulat masa kotak). Segara memasuk kuncinya ke motor. Sudah menyala motor itu.

Kyuhyun menggas motornya menuju kedai ramen langganannya sedikit membawa oleh-oleh untuk adiknya dan orang yang numpang di rumahnya. Ia memberhentikan motornya. "Annyeong ahjusshi,aku pesan 3 ramen ukuran medium" teriak kyuhyun pada ajusshi yang mengocok ramen ala jepang itu.

"Annyeong kyuhyun,biasanya kau memesan 2 porsi saja?" tanya ahjusshi itu. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Memangnya ahjusshi tidak senang kalo aku memesan 3 porsi" canda kyuhyun.

"Aniyo,ahjusshi malah senang. Nah ini ramenmu" ujar sang ahjusshi yang sudah dekat dengan kyuhyun memberikan 3 bungkus ramen beserta ramen hangatnya. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan memberi uang pada ahjusshi.

"Gamshamnida,ahjusshi mianhae aku harus pulang. annyeong"

"Kyuhyun seharusnya ahjusshi yang bilang terima kasih, annyeong main2 nanti saja" ujar ahjusshi yang melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian tangan kyuhyun yang meninggalkan kedai itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan orang yang ada dirumah yang lumayan luas itu. Apakah secerah kyuhyun yang membawa ramen.

.

.

Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan komputer warisan sang almarhum appa tercinta selain rumah. Ia sedang menulis sekripsi kuliahnya,tugasnya sibuk mengurus rumah dan juga kuliahnya.

"Annyeong,aku pulang" terdengar suara yang biasa ia dengar itu setiap harinya. Kibum hanya menghela napasnya,ia takut hyungnya itu memaksa untuk meminjam komputer untuk main game sampai ia harus menunggu sampai besok subuh.

"Hyung jangan mengganguku ok" tuding kibum

"jiah... siapa juga yang ingin main game,nih aku bawa ramen." kyuhyun meletakkan ramen yang sudah dimangkukinya ke meja kibum. Kibum mengalihkan pandangnya ke ramen hangat,menghentikan aktivitas lalu mengambil sumpit yang sudah disiapkan kyuhyun juga.

"Gomawo hyung" jawab kibum singkat (siapa yang nanya). Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut dongsaeng satu-satunya itu. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak tiba-tiba Sungmin terpikir ramennya satu lagi.

"Kibum,Sungmin-sshi dimana?"tanya Kyuhyun,Kibum menjawabnya dengan menunjukan telunjuknya kearah kamar. Tak berlama Kyuhyun menghampiri kamar Sungmin.

SREETT (ceritanya pintunya digeser kaya rumah kampung korea)

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sungmin tertidur damai. Selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebantas dada. Tapi terlihat wajahnya pucat tetapi tetap damai,Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun menyingkirkan poni yang menutup jidatnya lalu menyentuh jidatnya lagi dengan punggung tangannya

DEG

Jantung siapa tuh? Ya yang pasti itu Tuhan yang tahu dan jangan lupa author.

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE

Annyeong haseyo, mianhae di chap lalu lazy alias author alias eh (tapi aku gk mau jadi supir taksi), marah2 karena boleh jujur karena lazy gak mau bohong dosakan kalo bohong. Sebenarnya aku pengen kalian tahu bahwa ketika negara api menyerang semua berubah (loh kok jadi avatar,heh back to topic!) tapi kalian gak boleh marah ya, Chap 2 tuh lazy pengen banyak yg ngeriew tapi yah yg baca ff ini nge-harkosin (harapan kosong) lazy.

Ternyata banyak berharap itu gak boleh karena ketika jatuh maka akan sangat sakit (uweehh sok pake nasehat segala ckckck) dan ff ini menbosankankan? Tapi gomawo udah ada yg baca

GAMSHAMNIDA & SARANGHAE to READER,NGERIVIEW,ALL,

Khususnya AUTHOR (tepuk tangan dong #plaakk )

GOMAWO,mind to review ^^


End file.
